In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and semiconductor pillars that pierce the stacked body are provided. Also, memory cells are formed at each intersection between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillars. It is a challenge to increase the operation speed for such a semiconductor memory device.